The Past Never Stays Burried
by DangerouslyBroken
Summary: Peter Hale's life is turned upside-down when Allison Argent shows up at his door one night. Peter Hale and Chris Argent's past relationship is revealed, but could there even be reconciliation between the two? And how will Allison cope with the new information?


Any doubts she had were now clouded with not only her alchol haze, but by Peter Hale's perfectly sculpted chest. Of course he had to open the door shirtless. It was bad enough when he wore those sinfully low v-necks, but this was almost too much for Allison.

He didn't know why he opened the door at all, much less at this hour. It was far too late for this knock at his door to be anything less than unpleasant. In all honesty, the only reason he opened the door was because of the overwhelming scent… and because she didn't wreak of Argent. Instant regret sunk through Peter's body when he opened the door to reveal the brunette standing there, swaying side to side in a formal dress. The dress he had picked out for her to perfectly match her complexion. His heart sank. His mind started to race. WHY WAS SHE HERE?

Allison used Peter's slight distraction of his own thoughts to push her way past him, into the older man's apartment. Even intoxicated, she still knew exactly what she wanted, and right now she wanted to be rebellious. What other way to piss her dad and her friends off at the same time than sleeping with the devil.

"Allison, what are you doing here?" The wolf turned around sharply as he watched her stumble past him. God, she looks so much like Christopher and it kills him. He hates everything that she stands for. She should have been their child, not Chris and Victoria's. And he hates that even though he hates her (or at least wants to), he can't help but feel slightly protective over her because after all the person that he loves most in this world loves her the most. She has no idea that he'd die for her rather than to see Chris grieving her loss. No one does. They all think he's some kind of monster, but even monsters have a past.

"'mhmm I came fer you, Peterrr." She puts extra emphasis on the 'r', and manages to lick her lips as her eyes trail down his chest. She walks closer to him.

He doesn't even realize that she's getting closer or that she's staring at him in a way she shouldn't be. He's too concerned about the smell of alcohol that is coming off of her. She's clearly drunk. How the hell did she even get here?

"'m soooo sick 'f looking at that sexy body of yours. Gotta have some of it." She rips the dress that he had so carefully chosen for her. It falls to the ground, and her arms are instantly wrapped his neck. Her lips are pressed against his.

Even with werewolf senses, he's not thinking straight. He doesn't see what's coming until her lips are on his. And then he's pushing her off of him, his hands gripping her shoulders a little too hard.

She groans at the pain in her shoulders. "I know ya want it." She practically whines at him. "I wan' ya. Fuck me, Peter."

That is the last straw. Those words coming from her sweet, innocent mouth. He can't handle this. It makes him want to through up. "No." He shoves her away, and without thinking the words just fly out of his mouth. "Your as much my daughter as you are his! For fuck's sake I NAMED YOU! Allison was my mother's name. I watched you take your first steps!" There's a sharp inhale when he's done speaking, the realization hitting him like a pile of bricks. He wants to take it away, but the look on Allison's face tells him that it's too late for that.

She's standing there in nothing but a bra and panties. As she stares at him with wide eyes, her jaw dropping to the ground. She thought the room was spinning before, but now the entire world is spinning around her as she tries to grasp what Peter's just said. "You and my dad?!"

The rest of the conversation was a blur that ended with Allison in tears and eventually passing out on his couch. Peter dressed her in some of his clothes, and drove her home. The wolf had the teenager craddled in his arms as he knocked on Chris's door.


End file.
